


I Get Off With a Little Help from My Friends

by kou_morri_gan (CelticxPanda)



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Ages, Awkward Tension, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Horny Teenagers, Intercrural Sex, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Original Female Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/kou_morri_gan
Summary: Unable to find satisfaction with her own hands, Soledad finds that she's not been nearly as quiet as she'd originally thought. It's a good thing the turtles are so generous as to offer their help dealing with her problem ... so long as they can get past the awkward tension first.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Soledad buried her face into her pillow, her breathing coming in shallow pants as her fingers slid over the slick wetness of her core. Her thighs twitched as a finger tip dipped ever-so-slightly into her entrance. She hated having to do this, but she’d been so pent up and restless and horny recently that she didn’t have much of a choice otherwise. It wasn’t like she had any other outlet for this buzzing, itching energy. 

But it was just so unsatisfying. And embarrassing. She barely had any privacy in the sewers as it was, let alone privacy to get herself off. For once she was thankful that she couldn’t vocalize much of anything. It made it easier to keep quiet. Made it easier to hide this from the boys just beyond her room.

Her hips bucked as an orgasm hit her, her breath hitching ever so slightly. And then, just like that, it was gone. Soledad sighed, pulling her slick-covered fingers away from her core and staring at them for a moment before reaching for a tissue. No matter what she did, even though she came she felt unfulfilled. 

Turning over, she settled down once more, hoping that, at the very least, she could get to sleep easier now. 

Soledad woke up later than usual, a side effect of not being able to get to sleep until late the night before. When she finally stumbled out of her room, it seemed that the lair was practically deserted. It didn’t start to bother her until after her usual morning shower, when she went poking around the kitchen for a late breakfast. Normally Mikey refused to let her be alone in the kitchen -- partially because it was his domain and partially because he laboured under the assumption that Soledad had to eat so much more than she normally did to make up for her months of malnutrition at the hands of the Williamsons -- so when he wasn’t around, Soledad felt uneasy. 

But, it could just be that he didn’t realize she was awake. At this point in the day, the boys were usually deep into their training. So, she gathered the handful of graham crackers and the mug of tea that constituted her breakfast and made her way to the dojo. 

As predicted, she found the boys deep into their katas, moving in unison as Master Splinter barked out words that Soledad didn’t recognize. She stood in the doorway, munching on her graham crackers as she watched. The boys seemed stiffer today than they usually did, something Splinter pointed out in his standard Teacher voice. Soledad took a sip of her tea, trying hard not to slurp and disturb them with the noise. 

“Soledad,” Splinter called in his gruff voice, apparently having noticed her appearance anyway. “It is good for you to join us. Perhaps you would like to show my sons how these katas are done.”

Soledad attempted to juggle her breakfast and sign to Splinter that she didn’t recognize the katas they were performing. Splinter seemed to recognize his error, holding up a hand to stop her. 

“Forgive me, Soledad. You are correct. When you are ready, perhaps you would like to join us for training. Perhaps you can learn these katas today.”

Soledad nodded, stuffing a graham cracker in her mouth as she bounced off towards her room. She’d only recently started training with the boys. She’d been hesitant at first, but they’d been nothing but encouraging. It was nice to have something she could do with them, considering how different their lives were. It really made her feel close to them. 

Or, it usually did. This time, when she stepped up to learn the katas, the boys wouldn’t even look at her. Splinter had Leo move slowly through the kata they were practicing so that Soledad could follow along. While he’d normally encourage her with small bits of praise, today he was silent. Soledad tried to not let it get to her as she moved through the steps of the kata.

They probably had a bad patrol the night before, she reasoned. A fight didn’t go well or they’d come across something unpleasant. That had to be it, right? 

“Very good, Soledad,” Splinter said as she and Leo came to the end of their kata. “Despite your misgivings, I see a great deal of talent in you.”

‘Thank you, sensei,’ Soledad signed. ‘I’m trying my best.’ 

Splinter dismissed them to their own projects and training, and the boys immediately disappeared from the dojo. Soledad didn’t even have the chance to catch their attention. Well, that was alright, she reasoned. They were allowed to be busy. Besides, she should practice that kata she just learned. 

That could only distract her for so long, though. Eventually, she heard the sound of someone beating on a punching bag. Knowing what she did about the boys, it could only be Raph. She stopped her practice, peering just around the dojo’s entrance to see Raph, his back to her, absolutely walloping on the punching bag. 

Soledad knew better than to attempt to get his attention by tapping his shoulder, so she made her way around until she could see his face. There was a strange amount of furious concentration to his expression, almost as if he was forcing himself to ignore his surroundings.

‘Raph?’ Soledad signed. She waited, but Raph didn’t acknowledge her. Not even with a grunt. ‘Raph?’ She tried again. Again nothing. He didn’t look her way for a moment, though Soledad knew that he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Frowning in disappointment, she turned away. 

Did she do something wrong? She couldn’t think of anything. There’d been no arguments between her and Raph, at least as far as she understood. 

She wandered off into the lair, searching out Leo this time. If anyone knew if Raph was in a bad mood -- and why -- it’d be Leonardo. 

Unfortunately, that encounter was as unfruitful as the last. She found Leo in his room, meditating. She always felt bad interrupting him when she needed something, and this time she couldn’t even say she needed anything. As such, she couldn’t bring herself to rouse him. 

The door to Donatello’s lab was closed and locked, and no amount of knocking got him to even acknowledge anyone was at the door. Soledad probably should have seen that one coming, but after being ignored by Raph and unable to reach Leo, it stung a little.

Eventually, she made her way back towards the kitchen, where Mikey was going through the cabinets. Feeling a bit hopeful, Soledad came to stand beside him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, jumping in surprise at her presence.

“S-soledad?” He sputtered, his cheeks taking on a pinkish hue. It always amazed Soledad that they did, in fact, blush red instead of a different shade of green.

‘Hi,’ she signed, smiling. ‘What are you up to?’

“Oh, nothing!” Mikey insisted, slamming the cabinets shut with a bit more force than necessary. “Just looking to see if I need to do a grocery run! And yep! Sure do! I should go...do that.”

‘I can go with you,’ Soledad offered.

“Don’t worry about it, dudette!” Mikey said, sounding like he was trying very hard to sound casual. “I’ll just take Raph with me! Laters!”

And with that, he rushed off, shouting for Raph as he made his way out of the kitchen. Soledad frowned, her gaze falling to the floor and her brows furrowing. 

What had she done wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

One again, that anxious, buzzing, itching energy plagued Soledad’s nighttime hours. She could only assume that, because of the utter lack of satisfaction from the nights before, she would continue to have these nights until her body could be sated. It was like scratching at a bug bite: helpful in the moment, but leading to only more discomfort in the long run. 

Soledad wished she could ignore it, but she’d been lying awake for hours at this point. She listened intently for a moment, hearing no signs of anyone being awake at this point. Despite being ninja, neither the boys nor Splinter tended to hide their presence in their own home. It made things easier on her, at least, to know that no one else was awake -- or at least not up and about and able to pass by her door and hear her. 

Gripping her pillow with one hand, ready to muffle herself if necessary, Soledad let her other hand slip into her panties. Her breath caught in her throat at how wet she was already. When did she become like this? Was this some kind of reaction to finally feeling safe and secure somewhere? 

She didn’t know. All she knew was she had to keep moving her fingers. Keep getting herself off, even if it wasn’t as good as she imagined it could be. She wanted to believe it could feel better than this. 

Soledad pressed her face into her pillow, muffling her panting as the slick sounds of her fingers working her clit began to reach her ears. She could just barely hear it, but the stimuli almost made the buzzing under her skin worse. At least if she could only just hear it, that meant no one else could. 

Despite Soledad’s best efforts, she did not account for the fact that she was living with ninja. Each and every one of the boys had trained their senses to pick up on the slightest change in their environment, and they’d done so since a young age. The moment Soledad’s breathing pattern changed, they noticed. 

At first, it had been hard to tell just what was happening. Leonardo had theorized nightmares. But the more it happened -- and it had been happening with more frequency as of late -- the clearer it became what was going on. 

They figured it out -- separately, but simultaneously -- the night before. They tried their best in their own ways to ignore what they knew was happening, but it became increasingly difficult when Soledad woke the next morning. None of them could bring themselves to look at her. Everytime they did, something in their brains reminded them of what they heard at night. 

They could see the hurt their avoidance caused her, but none of them knew how to deal with it. 

And now she was doing it again. 

And they could do nothing to drown out the noise without alerting Soledad to the fact that they could, in fact, hear her. And the last thing they wanted to do was embarrass her like that. 

So they’d suffer. Because what other solution did they have? 

Come Monday, Soledad was at the end of her rope. The boys had continued to avoid her all of Sunday as well -- Raph at his punching bag, Donnie in his lab, Mikey with increasingly strained excuses for errands, and Leo with all-day meditation sessions. 

Unable to think of what else to do -- besides go to Master Splinter, and that felt too much like tattling to the teacher because the other kids weren’t playing with you in kindergarten -- she brought her concerns to her friends. 

Vienna, Autumn, and Alice were kind enough to listen to her tale of woe at lunch, expressing their sympathy readily. 

“Are you sure nothing has changed in how you interacted with them before now?” Vienna asked. “Nothing at all?”

Soledad shook her head.

“No, I think if it was something like that she’d know,” Alice reasoned. “Her question would be different, I think.”

Autumn leveled her with an appraising look. “Okay, not a change in how you’ve treated them. How about something else. A change in your routine? Is there anything different that you’ve done the past few days that you hadn’t before?” 

Soledad’s face went red as her mind supplied her with the exact thing. The other girls shared a look.

“What is it, Soledad?” Vienna asked gently. “You can tell us, it’s okay.” 

‘I..’ Soledad hesitated. ‘I have been...m-a-s-t-e-r-b-a-t-i-n-g...recently.’ She had to spell out the word, since she’d never been taught how to say it in sign. She’d never bothered to look it up, either, never had a need to. 

The other girls stared at her, wide-eyed at her admission.

‘I always make sure to keep quiet, though!’ Soledad insisted. 

“Soledad,” Vienna said, reaching out to set a hand atop her friend’s arm. “They’re ninjas though. Aren’t they supposed to be super observant?”

“I mean, if I were them, that’d probably make me super embarrassed,” Autumn said with a shrug. “I could understand them avoiding you if they knew.” 

Soledad’s hands shook as the realization rolled over her. Shame overcame her, and she slammed her head down onto the lunch table, covering her head with her arms in an attempt to hide. 

“Soledad?!” Vienna yelped in surprise.

“Let her have her moment, Vi,” Autumn said, watching as Alice reached out to pat Soledad sympathetically on the shoulder. 

Soledad felt like crying. This was, quite possibly, the worst case scenario. She looked up at her friends, lip wobbling pathetically.

‘What do I do?’ she signed. 

The others shared a look, clearly just as unsure as Soledad was. 

“Well, you should probably ask about getting a real ass door put on your room,” Autumn suggested. “Other than that, you probably shouldn’t say anything.”

“I agree,” Alice said. “Best to simply ignore the situation. If you’re embarrassed, I’m sure they are, too. Focus on simple solutions to the problem.” 

“And if they give you grief about it, I’ll beat them up,” Vienna offered cheerily. 

Soledad couldn’t help but be grateful for Vienna’s brevity in the situation. ‘You guys don’t think any less of me...do you?’

Vienna snorted with laughter. “Girl, do we look like nuns? Of course we don’t think any less of you for that! Hell, I’d think it was a bit weirder if you didn’t do that at least once in a while.” 

“Granted, I don’t think you were smart for doing it when you have a curtain for a door,” Autumn said with a shrug, “but that’s like, a whatever thing.” 

“You’re fine, Soledad,” Alice assured her. 

Soledad smiled, feeling better for the first time in a few days. ‘Thanks guys.’

By the time Soledad returned to the lair, though, that better feeling had all but vanished. All confidence had flown out the window when she stepped through the open archway that led to the top-most layer of the lair. Especially when she caught the boys talking quietly together in the kitchen the level below. Donatello spotted her first, the others turning to look at her. She watched as their faces turned red, heat rising to her own cheeks. She turned sharply, unable to even wave at them in greeting, marching towards her room. She wished she already had a door, so she could gain some catharsis from slamming it shut. 

One of them, from this distance she couldn’t tell who, said, “Oh man, she totally knows we know.” 

Once again, shame filled her belly with a bitter heaviness. She wished, desperately, that she had even the modicum of control that she was supposed to have as a shinobi. If she could just control herself, none of this would have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Soledad refused to leave her room that night. She buried herself in school work and, when she was done with that, personal training in her own space. She repeated her new kata more times than she could count, hoping to exhaust herself come bedtime. She forced herself to be unbothered by the lack of food. She’d missed meals before. 

None of this, it seemed, was enough to fully chase away the anxious energy crawling under her skin. As night fell, and she climbed into bed with heavy limbs and roiling stomach, she felt the unsatisfied urges return. She tossed and turned throughout the night, refusing to chase the temptation. She couldn’t satisfy herself anyway, so why bother? 

Her sleep was fraught with restlessness, awakening periodically to stare up at the ceiling for what felt like hours at a time before drifting off once more. She soldiered through morning training the next day, though staying awake in school proved to be a challenge. She didn’t want to admit to her friends that she had chickened out at the last minute and didn’t even demand her own door. She ‘locked’ herself away in her room once again when she got home, only coming out to sneak a meal. 

And so it repeated for the rest of the week, until Friday morning rolled around. Instead of practice, Splinter had her join him for morning meditation. Or, at least, that’s how he framed it when she stumbled into the dojo while fighting back a yawn. She felt the boys’ eyes on her as they left, Splinter barking at them to continue their practice. 

Splinter brought Soledad into his room, a place she’d yet to see. It felt cozy, filled with the lingering scent of incense and tea. Splinter sat atop a cushion, gesturing to one across the low table from him. Soledad sat as requested, fidgeting as she hoped this conversation would not go where she thought it would.

“My dear, I have noticed a lack of energy from you as of late,” Splinter said gently, reaching for a teapot that hovered above a small, warming candle with his tail as his hands settled two tea cups on the table. “In fact, I have noticed a lack of you in general in our home. You avoid meals, and hide away in your room. Tell me, child, what is the matter.” 

He poured the tea, watching her carefully as he took a sip from his cup. Soledad shifted nervously. 

‘I...feel like you already know, sensei,’ she signed. 

“I have an inkling,” Splinter admitted. “I am a father of four boys, Soledad, I am not unfamiliar with the needs of young adults.”

Soledad’s hands flew up to hide her face as it flushed with shame. ‘I-I’m s-s-s-sorry!’ 

Her hands shook so hard she wondered if Splinter could even understand her signs. She felt like crying. No, she was actually crying. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“My child, please,” Splinter said calmly, “I have not brought you here to shame you. You have clearly done more than enough of that. Please, drink the tea. It will calm you.”

Soledad nodded, reaching for the tea with barely steadied hands. She took a few sips, using the tea to push down the lump in her throat. It tasted a bit like her chai tea she usually drank on the weekend when she had more time to bask in the morning, but a bit more delicate. She could have sworn Master Splinter only ever drank green teas.

Splinter smiled. “I picked a tea I thought you would appreciate. Just like I have a blend I share with each of my sons, I have decided to set aside a blend for you. Now, I do not know details of the situation, but I have heard whisperings from my sons. And I can tell you have not been resting properly. Tell me, Soledad, what we can do to help you sleep at night again.” 

Soledad chewed on her bottom lip. ‘I need a door, sensei. A real one.’

Splinter nodded. “It will be done. I shall ensure it is finished before you return from schooling today.” 

‘Thank you, sensei,’ Soledad signed. 

“Of course, my dear,” Splinter assured her. “Your comfort here is of the utmost importance. I am shamed it took us so long to realize that such a basic need had not been fulfilled for you.” 

Soledad shook her head. ‘I didn’t want to make a fuss. You all have done so much for me already.’ 

Splinter waved her off. “We have done only what we should. Now, sit, and drink tea with me. This blend is quite good.” 

True to Splinter’s word, a door had been erected by the time Soledad returned from school. As she approached her door -- which had been left slightly ajar -- she recognized how quiet the lair seemed to be. Even when the boys had been avoiding her, she could hear them around the lair. Were they out somewhere in the sewers? Did they need to go get more supplies to replenish what they’d used walling in the archway that had once been the opening to her room? 

She ran her hands along the brick wall, feeling the sturdiness under her fingers. She felt something like relief lift the shame off of her shoulders. Sighing, Soledad closed her eyes for just a moment. 

She opened her eyes at the sound of someone coming up the stairs. She turned, and found herself suddenly faced with Raph’s pectoral plastron as he appeared behind her. One hand reached out, landing on the newly built brick wall just a few inches above her own hand. 

Soledad swallowed thickly, finding herself unable to focus enough to actually say anything in sign. Her eyes darted between Raph’s all-too-close body, his eyes, and the floor between them. She felt heat rise to her cheeks...and settle in the pit of her stomach, which only drove more heat to her cheeks. 

“Look,” Raph said, his voice low and rumbly in her ears, “We all know something is going on with you. And I know you know we know what it is.”

Soledad leaned back against the wall right next to her door, hands shaking as she tried to remember how to say anything at all. 

“And frankly, I’m tired of ignoring it,” Raph said. “And I know you are, too. That’s why you had us build this wall, right? So you can go on feelin’ yourself all alone, while we’re out here knowing what you’re doin’. Only difference is now we can’t hear it like we used to.” 

‘I don’t want to just go on ‘feeling myself!’’ Soledad insisted, finally finding her words. ‘That wasn’t the point of this!’

“It wasn’t?” Raph asked, looking like he didn’t quite believe her. “You stopped cause you knew we could hear you, right? So you told Pops you wanted this wall so we wouldn’t hear you!”

‘Of course I stopped once I knew you could hear me!’ Soledad wished she still had her voice, so she could shout her frustrations. ‘I was stuck in a limbo of being unsatisfied, constantly chasing something I couldn’t reach! And then it turns out you could hear me all along! Do you know how ashamed and embarrassed I felt?’

Raph’s brows furrowed as he took in her words. “Ashamed? Why would you be ashamed?” 

Soledad shot him a look of disbelief. She couldn’t comprehend why he was making her spell this out for him. ‘Because you all avoided me because of how disgusting I was!’

“Woah, woah, woah!” Raph backed up just a bit, holding up a hand to pacify her. “That is not why we were avoiding you.”

‘Then why?!’ Soledad demanded, confusion and panic clear on her face.

“Jesus Christ, Sunny! We were avoiding you because your sex noises were getting us all hot and bothered and we couldn’t even look at yer face without imagining what you looked like when you were getting yourself off!” 

Soledad wasn’t sure if one’s brain could actually short circuit, but she was fairly certain that her entire being just went through a hard restart. ‘W-what?’

Raph leaned forward, his plastron pressing up against Soledad’s breasts in a way probably should have been intimidating, but made her heart pound in an entirely different way.

“That’s right. While you were getting yourself off, we were imagining what kinds of noises you’d make if maybe it was one of us getting you off instead,” Raph said, the timbre of his voice dropping into something low and rumbling. “Now...what was that about being unsatisfied?” 

Soledad swallowed thickly, meeting Raph’s gaze for the first time in days. Her heart pounded in her chest as that buzzing, anxious energy that she’d fought to ignore returned. Slowly, she reached to the side, and pushed her door open. 

Raph’s expression shifted quickly, first to surprise at Soledad’s unexpected boldness, and then to a knowing smirk. The hand that had kept her in place against the new brick wall slipped down to wrap around her waist. Before Soledad knew it, they were through the door -- and belatedly she was mildly surprised Raph had fit -- and it was closing behind them. 

Soledad allowed Raph to pull her close, one of his hands traveling up her back as the other settled on her hips. It was dark in her room, something it’d never really been before with only a certain to separate her from the rest of the lair, and it made everything feel a bit more clandestine. She felt her whole body thrum with the excitement of it. 

And then, Raph’s surprisingly gentle hand threaded through her hair and pulled her close for a kiss. Her first kiss. She’d read in novels how such a thing was supposed to steal her breath away, make her feel like a whole new woman. Perhaps she’d just been through far too much to find such a thing so life-changing, as pleasant as it was. 

“Never let it be said I don’t know how to treat a lady,” Raph rumbled against her lips. “Now take that damn uniform off. I’m not gonna have you yelling at me if it gets dirty.” 

Soledad rolled her eyes, slipping out of Raphael’s hands, the want under her skin buzzing at the way his touch lingered. She reached back, fingers finding the zipper at the top of the collar of her dress. The sound of it seemed to fill the space as she tugged it down. She could feel Raph’s eyes on her as she slipped her arms out of the dress, the rest of the fabric falling loosely onto the ground. She stepped out of the fabric, hands going to the bottom of her shirt, only to be pulled once more into Raph’s arms. 

‘I thought you wanted me to take off my uniform,’ she signed, unsure if Raph could see her hands move in the darkness. 

“I got impatient,” he murmured into her neck, canine sharp against the sensitive skin at the edge of her scars. “This’ll do just fine for what I’m gonna do to you, anyway.”

One of his hands slipped down to her hips, fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties. Soledad felt her breath catch in her throat, heat crawling across her cheeks. Raphael tugged at her panties, but paused. 

“I have an idea,” he said. With only that as a warning, he turned Soledad so that her back was against his chest. “There,” he growled, “that’s better.” 

Before Soledad could ask ‘better for what’, Raphael’s hand slipped under the fabric of her panties, a finger finding its way in between her folds. She gasped, hips rocking against Raph’s finger as if they had a mind of their own. His finger was so much thicker than her own; it touched so much more with a single stroke than she could imagine. 

“Looks like you like that,” Raph said, his voice raspy, like he was holding himself back. “I can feel you getting wetter already. To think little miss Sunny is the horniest outta all o’ us.” 

Soledad pouted at that, pinching Raph’s arm hard in retaliation for the comment. Raph only laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple in apology. He continued to stroke at her core, Soledad letting out a wheezy squeak when his thick finger found her clit almost on accident. 

“How is it, Sunny?” Raph asked. Soledad could feel his lips move against her neck, the words vibrating against her skin. “Better than when you do it alone?” 

Soledad squirmed and nodded emphatically, her head knocking against Raph’s plastron. She couldn’t even imagine going back to touching herself alone in her room at night when she could have this instead. 

Raph’s finger slipped away just as Soledad thought she might come, leaving her a whimpering, twitching mess on the cusp of completion. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, desperate to know why he stopped. 

Instead of answering her, Raph’s thumbs hooked on the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down over her hips and thighs. Oh. Soledad almost forgot that was something that was supposed to happen. At Raph’s gentle prompting, she stepped out of her panties, kicking them just out of the way. 

That was when she felt something slick and hard press against the back of her thigh. It was huge. Soledad couldn’t help but feel a spark of panic and fear. There was no way she could possibly fit something like that inside her. Not when she’d never done that sort of thing before, anyway. 

Raph, probably hearing the way her breathing changed or some other ninja nonsense, shushed her, petting at her stomach and thighs. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I ain’t makin’ you do anything crazy.”

Soledad held her breath as Raph positioned his (huge, absolutely gigantic, could not possibly fit inside her) cock between her thighs. Then, Raph surprised her by repositioning her legs so that his cock was being squeezed between her thighs. She felt her cheeks redden with renewed heat as she realized what was happening. 

“You keep those thighs nice and tight, Sunny,” Raph rasped into her ear. He thrusted experimentally, his cock dragging against her folds. “Been wanting to do this since that one time you put me in that chokehold. Your thighs? Around my neck? I woulda died happy right there.”

He thrust again, and Soledad reached up to grasp at his arms as her whole body twitched and shivered. She bit her lip against a breathy moan, but it did little to stop the sound from escaping. Raph took this as a good sign, building up a slow, steady rhythm. Soledad struggled to keep focused enough to keep her thighs pressed together as she panted and squirmed. Wet, sloppy sounds filled her ears, driving her mad. Slowly, she found herself edging back towards completion. 

And then Raph’s finger found her clit once again. 

Soledad might not be physically able to scream, it didn’t stop her from feeling like she might. She threw her head back, thighs tightening and twitching as Raph drove her over the edge with a few firm strokes. It seemed to go on longer than the orgasms she had on her own, seemed to send warmth to every corner of her body. 

“Almost there, Sunny,” Raph panted, still thrusting between her thighs. “I’m almost there with ya.” 

Despite the instinct to just collapse, Soledad forced her thighs to remain tight around Raph’s cock, the movement against her folds drawing out her own orgasm like microshocks after an earthquake. 

When Raph finally came, painting the floor under them with his cum, he collapsed against the door, dragging Soledad down with him. Soledad found herself sitting in Raph’s lap, head tucked into his shoulder as they both caught their breath. For the first time in days, Soledad felt that itching, buzzing energy subside, leaving her sleepy and at peace. 

“That,” Raph muttered, “went better than I expected.” 

‘You had expectations?’ Soledad signed, smiling tiredly.

“Yeah, I expected you to punch me in the face.” 

Soledad’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. On an impulse, she reached up and kissed Raph, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. ‘Thank you.’

Raph’s pondering gaze watched her for a moment, a hand reaching up to grasp her chin between his fingers. Soledad felt him tug at her, gentle but insistent, and she followed, humming sweetly as their lips met in a proper kiss. 

“You ain’t gotta hide away in here anymore,” he murmured, speaking his words against her lips -- almost like he didn’t want her to be out of kissing distance again. “If you ever feel needy, you can come to me. I wanna do this kind of thing with you again.” 

Soledad smiled, kissing him again. ‘I would like that,’ she signed. ‘I don’t think I could ever go back to that now that I actually know what being satisfied feels like.’ 

Raph stood suddenly, gathering Soledad up in his arms as he did, leaving her gasping and scrambling to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Glad to be of service.”

‘Where are you taking me?’ Soledad asked.

“To bed,” Raph said with a smirk. “You haven’t slept in days, and I feel like I’m gonna pass out any second. Figured we might as well do that pillow talkin’ thing with actual pillows.”

Soledad yawned, her sleepiness returning almost on cue. Sleep sounded good. Sleeping with Raph there sounded even better. 

Raph laid her down on her bed, and Soledad was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it when you set out to write a smut fic and accidentally make Splinter The Most Wholesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Soledad woke sometime later, groggy and a bit disoriented. For a moment, she didn’t recognize her own room in the new level of darkness that the door and wall afforded her. When she felt Raph shift beside her, his arm tightening around her waist for the briefest of moments, she remembered exactly where she was, and what she’d done mere hours before. She felt heat rise to her cheeks at the memory. 

And then she felt her stomach rumble. She hadn’t eaten properly in a long while -- someone was almost always in the kitchen -- and it was starting to take its toll. 

She slipped out of Raph’s arms, noticing that not only did she not feel gross and sticky, but the puddle Raph had left when he came was also gone. Raph must have cleaned up while she was passed out. How kind of him. Soledad turned back to the bed, kneeling on the mattress to give her bedmate a brief peck on the cheek. 

That, it seemed, was enough to get him to stir. His eyes practically glowed in the darkness as they opened. 

“Where’re you goin’?” he asked, his voice soft and slurred with sleep.

‘Bathroom,’ she signed. ‘And to get something to eat.’

Raph hummed, settling back into his pillow. “You should probably at least put some panties on before leaving, though.”

Soledad didn’t even reply to that, just rolling her eyes. She shucked her uniform shirt, grabbing her dress and old panties from off the floor before dumping both into her hamper. She wasn’t exactly keen on putting on another, clean pair of underwear at this junction. It wasn’t like she was planning to shower or anything so putting on new, clean clothes felt pointless. She’d only be gone for a minute or two. 

She pulled a nightgown out from her chest of drawers -- a salvage project she and Donnie did together a while ago -- and slipped that on. It fell to just a bit past her knees, so she felt safe wearing it about. 

Her trip to the bathroom was uneventful, but she had to pause when she made it to the kitchen.

Mikey was there, standing at the stove stirring a pot of something. Soledad didn’t want to startle him, so she lightly knocked on the table as she approached -- her own way of calling out his name like his brothers did. Mikey turned, eyes wide.

“Oh, hey, Soledad,” he said. “Long time no see. What’cha doin?”

‘I think I missed dinner,’ she signed as she approached. ‘I figured I’d come eat something. What are you doing this late?’ 

“Oh, uh, I couldn’t sleep,” Mikey said. “So I wanted to get ahead on dinner prep for tomorrow. I’m making mac and cheese!”

Soledad flashed him a smile. ‘That sounds really good. Do you need help?’ 

“You don’t have to,” Mikey said. “You’re hungry, right? You shouldn’t work on an empty stomach.” 

‘It’s no problem, I promise!’ Soledad insisted, wondering for a moment why Mikey was so avoidant. And then she remembered. Oh, right. She might have cleared the air with Raph, but she certainly hadn’t done so with any of the others. That...was bound to be awkward and she had no idea how to go about it. 

“Well, if you’re gonna insist…” Mikey seemed to hesitate. “You should at least eat something first. Then you can help. How’s that?”

Soledad nodded. That seemed reasonable enough, and she couldn’t help but feel a little warm and fuzzy at Mikey’s obvious care for her. She grabbed a package of poptarts from the cabinet, stuffing them into the toaster. 

“That’s not really a meal, Sunny,” Mikey said.

‘I don’t want anything really heavy right now,’ Soledad signed. ‘This is just to tide me over until breakfast...whenever that is. What time is it?’

“Idunno,” Mikey admitted. “Like, two in the morning?” 

Ah, Soledad thought as her poptarts popped out of the toaster, that would explain a few things. Like how she ended up being hungry enough to wake herself up after being properly...satisfied. 

She felt heat return to her cheeks at the thought. She hoped the door and wall had done their job and kept the others from hearing her and Raph’s...session. She forced herself to focus on eating, hoping that Mikey didn’t notice her red face.

“Since you’re offering to help,” Mikey said, pulling Soledad from her thoughts, “Would you mind shredding the cheese? I’m gonna get started on the bechamel.”

Soledad nodded, popping the last bit of her poptart into her mouth before making her way over to the counter where Mikey had laid out several cheeses and a large grater. 

“Shred everything but the mozzarella,” Mikey said, pointing at the cheese on Soledad’s far left. “That gets cubed.” 

Soledad nodded, getting to work. It was nice to help Mikey out in the kitchen; it wasn’t something she’d done in a while. It gave her hands something to do, which took her mind off of things. She shredded the cheese quickly, dumping it in the bowl Mikey indicated before moving onto the mozzarella, which she cubed and set aside. Those would be going into the casserole dish later, to add an extra stretch factor to the cheesy goodness. 

She stepped back as Michelangelo brought the saucepan over to the bowl, pouring the bechamel over the cheese and letting the warm liquid melt it. She let her mind drift as he worked, her thoughts wandering back to Raphael in her bed. He must be wondering where she went. 

Something warm and wet poked her cheek, startling her from her thoughts. She turned, seeing Mikey hold out a spoon covered in cheesy bechamel. 

“Sorry,” he said with a small laugh, “I thought you heard me. Tell me what you think? I used a sharper cheddar this time than I usually do.” 

Soledad tucked some of her hair back behind her ear as she leaned forward and took the spoon in her mouth, licking off the creamy white sauce. She let out an appreciative hum, pulling back and licking at her lips. 

‘It’s good!’ She signed. She was going to give Mikey a thumbs up when she noticed how red his face was. ‘Mikey?’ 

The spoon clattered to the ground as Mikey reached for Soledad’s waist, his tongue peeking out to lap at the sauce that stained her cheek. He pushed her back against the counter, his body pressed tight against her. There was something wild and dark in his eyes.

They looked like Raph’s when Soledad opened her door to him -- desire so blatant it couldn’t be contained, stained with desperation that Soledad knew all too well. 

‘Mikey?’ she tried again. 

“We know,” Mikey said, his voice sounding strained. “We know why you wanted the door. Dang it, Sunny, why didn’t you just ask us? Any one of us would have helped you! We could have made you feel better!” 

Soledad shushed him, pressing reassuring kisses on his cheeks. ‘I know,’ she signed. ‘I didn’t before, but I know now.’ 

“Why did you avoid us?” Mikey asked, looking like he was about to cry. 

‘I was embarrassed,’ Soledad signed, ‘and ashamed. I thought you’d think I was disgusting. But...that’s not the case, is it?’ 

Mikey tucked his face into her shoulder, shaking his head. “You drove us crazy, Sunny. You’re still driving me crazy.” 

He lifted his head, a pleading expression on his face. “Can I touch you? Please?” 

And, just like that, the buzzing, itching energy was back under her skin. Maybe Raph had been right. Maybe she was the horniest out of all of them, because no matter how satisfied she’d been before, there was no denying the want that filled her. 

She nodded, reaching up to cup Mikey’s face in her hands. She pulled him into a kiss, feeling his hands wander up and down her back. His hands dipped over her hips, and he made a noise of confusion against her lips. 

Pulling away, he shot her a curious look. “Are you...not wearing any…?” He almost didn’t want to finish the sentence.

Soledad flashed him a coy smile, a hand drifting down to lift the edge of her nightgown up over her hip. Mikey swallowed audibly as she revealed that she was, indeed, not wearing any panties. 

“You’re killing me, Sunny,” Mikey groaned, hands wrapping around her waist once more as he hoisted her up onto the counter. 

Soledad started to raise her hands to ask what he was doing, but when Mikey quickly dropped to his knees, she started to figure it out. Shyly, she reached for the edge of her nightgown, pulling it up and out of the way, leaving Mikey with a full view of her pussy. Mikey groaned, shooting her a look that went beyond simple appreciation or want. He looked at her like she was something divine. She...she didn’t know how to feel about that.

Of course, all thoughts about how she felt about anything went out the window as he dragged his tongue against her folds. Were Soledad capable of squealing, she’d be completely unable to hold one back. Instead, she gasped, shoving the fabric of her nightgown up towards her face to muffle her own sounds. This touch was so much hotter than Raph’s finger, and more flexible and direct than when he’d rubbed his dick against her. 

Mikey pulled away, resting his head against her thigh as he panted. “You taste so good, Sunny. I think you’re my new favorite flavor.”

Soledad squirmed as Mikey dove back in, his tongue moving against her pussy in long, slow licks. How the hell was she supposed to respond to that? 

She didn’t get to ponder that thought for long. Mikey’s tongue found her clit, and the tiny circles he licked around it sent shocks up Soledad’s spine. Her thighs twitched, squeezing at Mikey’s head in a misguided attempt to somehow pull him closer. 

Mikey’s gentle hands held her thighs open as he continued with his task, his tongue flickering into her hole before returning to long, torturous licks. Soledad could feel herself starting to peak, one of her hands traveling down to rest atop Mikey’s head. He glanced up at her, eyes dark with want, and Soledad tried to express how close she was. Her hands wouldn’t form the words, and her mouth was too busy panting and fighting back wheezy squeaks of pleasure. 

Soledad didn’t know how long she hung there on the precipice, beholden to the pleasure Mikey’s talented tongue brought her. But it all came crashing down when a single, unexpected finger managed to find its way inside her. With a few gentle thrusts of that finger, and a well timed lick at her clit, Soledad went tumbling over the edge, thighs -- once again free from Mikey’s grasp, though she wasn’t sure when he’d let go -- clamping shut around his head. 

Mikey moaned against her core, and somewhere under the thundering of her own heartbeat Soledad thought she heard the splatter of liquid against the ground. 

Soledad slowly came down from her high, thighs falling from Michelangelo’s shoulders as she slumped against the cabinets. She looked down, catching Mikey’s hazy gaze as he stared up at her. ‘Mikey...let me…’

Mikey smiled tiredly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Soledad’s knee. “No worries, dudette. I, uh, took care of it myself.” 

Confused, Soledad pushed herself forward. As she leaned over to see what exactly he meant, she felt her cheeks flush. Mikey’s hand was wrapped around his flagging cock, a puddle of cum on the floor between him and the kitchen counter. 

Oh. 

Had...had doing this with her really...? Did he desire her so much that he…? 

Mikey stood slowly, stumbling a bit as his legs refused to be anything but jelly. He stood between Soledad’s still open legs, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin of her neck, mere millimeters from her scars. 

“Next time you go to touch yourself,” he whispered, “come see me instead. I’ll make you feel better.” 

Soledad nodded, unsure of what else to do. 

“Go back to bed, babe,” he said, pulling away and offering her a hand to help her down. “I’ll clean up here. I got mac to finish prepping.” 

Soledad stumbled away, glancing back over her shoulder to see Mikey continuing on as if nothing happened. Swallowing thickly, Soledad returned to her room, a sense of guilt coming over her when she found Raphael still asleep in her bed. She’d already agreed to see him when the urge hit her, but now she’d promised Mikey the same thing. 

Well, it wasn’t like she and Raph were dating or anything, right? Just because they had...sex -- she still had a hard time admitting that to herself -- didn’t mean they were exclusive. Besides, what if Raph wasn’t available? Or he was injured? It’d be selfish of her to insist he take care of her needs when he was hurt. No, she reasoned, having Michelangelo as a partner as well wasn’t a bad thing. She’d just...have to talk with them both about it. 

Later, though, she decided as she crawled back into bed. Once she’d had time to collect her thoughts and decide what exactly she would say. 

Raph’s arms wrapped back around her as if she’d never left, and Soledad found herself drifting off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my friend put it:   
> Soledad: oh gosh how am I supposed to sleep when I'm thinking about Raph fucking my thighs???  
> Mikey, King of Pussy Eating: Allow me to introduce myself


	5. Chapter 5

Soledad awoke later to Raphael shifting in her bed. She was fairly certain he did that on purpose. If he wanted to, he could have left and been half way across the city before she ever knew. She turned over, tapping his plastron lightly to get his attention. He must have seen the question in her eyes, because he answered her before she even asked.

“Training will be starting soon,” he said quietly. “I’m gonna head back to my room, so no one thinks I spent all night here.”

That made Soledad frown. ‘Are we...keeping this a secret?’

Raph made a thoughtful face. “For now. Just until we can figure out how we go about talking about it.” 

Well, at least that gave her more time to figure out how she was supposed to tell Raph and Mikey that she wanted to have both of them as partners. 

‘Can I have a kiss?’ she asked. ‘Before you go?’

Raph smiled, kissing her without argument before slipping out of bed. Soledad continued to lay there for a while longer, relishing in the lingering warmth he left behind. Eventually, though, she heard the morning movements of Splinter and the boys, and she forced herself from her bed. 

Dressed properly this time, Soledad made her way down to the dojo for morning training. Leonardo and Dontello still acted stiff and avoidant around her, but what really distracted them was not her presence, but Raphael and Michelangelo’s reaction to her. Normally during training, Splinter trusted Leonardo to assist Soledad, which sometimes included bodily moving her into the proper position for whatever technique she was practicing. Today, however, Raph seemed to take over that duty. 

“Hey, Sunny, you’re gonna hurt yourself doing it like that,” Raph called. Walking over, he set his hands on her hips, turning her back a bit so she was no longer over-extending herself. He then lifted her a bit so she stood more on the balls of her feet. “And don’t be so flat-footed, alright? You gotta keep on your toes, literally.” 

Soledad signed her thanks, feeling the eyes of the others on them as Raphael’s hands lingered. 

With the anxious, buzzing energy having been sated not once, but twice, and a decent’s night’s sleep under her belt, Soledad’s focus and form were at the top of her game. She moved through her newly learned kata with relative ease. 

“Very good, Soledad,” Splinter said, pride evident in his voice. “I am glad to see you back to your usual self.”

‘Thank you, sensei,’ Soledad signed. ‘I am sorry for causing you to worry.’ 

“Think nothing of it, my dear,” Splinter said. “Now, shall we continue?” 

They continued through their katas and exercises before moving on to sparring. Michelangelo parked himself right next to Soledad as they sat on the floor, close enough that their thighs touched. But Mikey knew better than to try anything as blatant as Raph did while sparring was going on. 

Raph and Leo sparred first, as they always did. Even with Soledad’s dearth of experience, she could tell Leo was having a hard time. His mind was elsewhere, made even more obvious by his eyes nearly constantly darting her way. This was getting bad. She needed to create an opportunity where she could clear the air with him. She couldn’t imagine how badly things would go if he tried to lead a mission in this state. 

Soledad found her chance after sparring sessions were over. She caught Leo as the others dispersed.

‘Could I get your help with some things?’ she asked. ‘I wanted to work on my grapples.’

Leo’s apprehension shifted at the suggestion of more training. Leo was the kind to always offer help if asked, especially when it came to training. And it wasn’t like she was lying. She did need help with grappling. Sure, Raph might have liked her choke hold, but she hadn’t actually been able to keep a hold of him.

“Well, what you really need to do is work on getting some muscles on those noodle arms of yours,” Leo said, joking a little to hide his awkwardness. 

Soledad pouted. ‘I’m working on it!’

“I know you are,” Leo assured her. “Alright, we can work on a few things. How about we spar a bit to get started, so I know where we’re starting from.” 

Perfect! Soledad very rarely got to spar with Leo. Master Splinter tended to keep her sparring experience limited to Mikey and Donnie, at least for the time being. Maybe this will get him back to normal with her. 

They squared up, weapons set aside. Leonardo let her make the first move, and Soledad decided to start off with a simple jab towards the face. Leo easily sidestepped the strike, pushing her hand to the side. Which, honestly, was exactly what Soledad wanted. The minute his hand touched her arm, the punch shifted. She wrapped her arm around his, pulling him closer. Her other arm went around his neck as he struggled to push her back. He was still overthinking, or not thinking clearly. It was one of the two. 

Now, Soledad really didn’t know what to do at this point. She had Leo’s face close to hers, and one of his arms trapped in hers. But beyond that...she was sort of lost. This wasn’t a choke hold or anything like that. What she needed was to get him on the ground somehow. 

So, she did her best to kick his legs out from under him...not really recognizing that she was so tangled up in his business that she was also about to go down. 

And that was exactly what happened. Despite Leo’s protesting shouts, Soledad ended up kicking his feet out from under him. His weight ended up entirely on her, and with one of her legs off the ground, the two of them found themselves tumbling to the mats. 

Soledad hissed as her head collided with the mats, which only vaguely softened the landing. She felt Leo’s weight on top of her, making it a bit hard to breathe. Well, this was just embarrassing.

Leo groaned, pushing himself up a bit to survey the damage. “Are you alri--”

He cut off as the realization of the position they were in dawned on him. Soledad watched as his mind ran a mile a minute and his face turned a brilliant red color. Oh no. She was going to lose him in a second unless she did something. But what?

“I…” Leo stammered, pushing up onto his feet. “I need to go meditate.”

Without giving herself another moment to think, Soledad reached out, catching Leo’s wrist in her hands. She wished she could call out to him to wait, but the tug on his arm was at least enough to make him pause. 

She stared up at him with pleading eyes, her mouth moving to form her request for him. ‘Wait, please. Stay.’ 

She could see the conflicting feelings in his eyes. He desired her, like Raphael and Michelangelo had, but he refused to act on it when given the chance. She’d have to take this farther than she’d originally planned, but she’d do anything to get the boys back to normal. And that clearly wasn’t happening with Leo unless she took that first step.

So, she surged to her knees, pressing a kiss to Leo’s mouth. The confused frown broke into a gasp as their lips touched, but shock did not last long against the tide of desire that surged through him. As Soledad pulled back, he chased after her, their lips coming together once more. 

Hands slipped around her waist as Leo practically pulled her into his lap. Her own hands released his wrist, sliding up his arms to rest on his shoulders. This wasn’t something she’d really done with either Raph or Mikey. Sure, both had kissed her, but ‘making out’ had not been a part of either encounter. Soledad felt a shiver run up her spine as Leonardo’s tongue lapped at her lips, question silent but understood.

Soledad sighed as she opened her mouth to Leo’s questing tongue. It was a strange sensation, though Soledad couldn’t call it unpleasant, especially with the way it brought that familiar buzzing energy back under her skin. 

Then, suddenly, Leo pulled away. Soledad blinked at him, confused as to why they stopped. Leo panted, practically gasping for breath. Then, he swallowed, and somehow found his voice.

“We can’t do this,” he said. “At least not here.” 

Ah. Right. Soledad glanced about, reminding herself that they were, in fact, in the middle of the dojo. Probably not the best place for whatever they were about to do. 

‘My room has a door now,’ Soledad signed. ‘It has a lock, too.’ 

She flashed Leo a soft smile as his eyes took in her expression. She could tell he was still conflicted, caught between his want and some strange sense of propriety. She stood, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. 

‘Please?’ she signed. ‘I don’t want to deal with this ache on my own.’

“Ache?” Leo repeated, a question in his voice. 

Soledad took his hand and, in a moment of boldness that surprised even her, lay it just over her loins. 

‘Ache.’ 

Understanding flashed through Leo’s eyes, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his flustered state. “Yes, of course. L-lead the way.” 

Soledad paused at the dojo’s entrance, looking around to see if any of the others were hanging about and paying attention. Splinter was nowhere to be seen, and therefore was likely holed up in his room meditating or something. The door to Donatello’s lab was closed, meaning he was likely tinkering with something and wouldn’t emerge for hours. Soledad heard the noises of cooking coming from the kitchen, so Mikey was currently occupied. The only one she couldn’t account for was Raph, who had a habit of taking off into the sewers for runs or disappearing into the garage to work on the various vehicles the boys had collected over the years. 

Feeling safe enough, Soledad made her way through the lair, Leonardo just a few steps behind her. Or, at least he was. He zigged when she zagged at one point, taking a different route towards her room. Well, she supposed ninjas would think these sorts of things through more than she would. 

They met at Soledad’s door, where she couldn’t help but tease him. ‘I thought you wanted me to lead the way?’

She loved the way Leo shifted in flustered embarrassment. Maybe it was because she wasn’t the one all embarrassed this time, but she found his earnest attitude refreshing and endearing. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, taking his hand once more and leading him into her room. 

Once the door was closed and the lock firmly in place, Leo’s hands returned to her body. His touches were soft, slow, and exploratory. There was a lack of assuredness compared to the way Raph and Mikey had touched her. He was holding back, denying himself what he wanted despite Soledad’s blatant offer. In that moment, Soledad struggled to remember a time where Leo ever openly voiced his wants or needs. 

‘Leo,’ she signed. ‘Do you...want to do this?’

“You need me,” he responded. 

Soledad frowned, her brows furrowing in frustration. ‘That’s not what I asked.’

Leo’s lips drew into a tight, thin line, his eyes avoidant. His hands remained on her body, but he did not answer her. Soledad sighed, stepping back. Leo’s eyes went wide, a hint of desperation in his expression. 

‘I won’t make you do this,’ Soledad signed. ‘If you’re not willing, I can find someone else who is.’ 

“No!” Leo shouted, the panic in his voice. He shot forward, hands clinging to Soledad. “I’m sorry. I...I do want this. I’ve been wanting it for days. I just…”

‘Don’t know how to ask?’ Soledad offered.

“Yes,” Leonardo admitted with a sigh. “You understand that, don’t you? That’s why you didn’t come to any of us…”

‘Among other reasons,’ Soledad signed in agreement. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, pressing his lips against her neck. “You don’t have to hide your ache from me.”

His hands ghosted over her ass, making her breath hitch. Kisses trailed up her neck, touching each scar along the way, lips eventually finding hers. She let her own hands wander, fingertips sliding up over smooth plastron and down muscular arms. A leg found its way between hers, Leo’s hands encouraging her hips to rock against it. 

Soledad felt herself grow a little lightheaded. Leo liked to kiss, apparently, and Soledad had a hard time taking full breaths in the small moments her lips were free. The friction against her core, muffled from layers of clothing, didn’t help the situation. 

She took hold of Leo’s wrists once more, moving his hands to the waistband of her pants. Finally, he broke their kiss, pulling back to look down at what she wanted. Swallowing thickly, his thumbs hooked over the edge of the fabric, pulling it a little. He stopped, a glint of something appearing in his eyes as he looked up at her face.

“You do it,” he whispered. “I want to see you do it.” 

Soledad took a steadying breath, stepping just out of Leo’s reach. This, at least, felt familiar. She tugged on the elastic waistband of her pants, the tight fabric clinging to her skin as she undressed for her latest suitor. She sat on her mattress once she got the fabric down past her hips, not wanting to embarrass herself by falling over or hopping out of the clinging polyester. 

It didn’t take long for Leo to descend upon her once she was free of her pants. He didn’t even let her start on her panties before he was pushing her back onto the bed, lips once more on hers. She took his face in her hands, pushing him back for a moment. She could see his brow furrow in concerned confusion.

‘Do I taste good?’ she asked.

More confusion. “W-what?” 

‘You keep kissing me,’ she signed with a smile. ‘You can’t seem to stop. Do I taste that good?’

Leo’s face once again flushed a brilliant red. “Do you not like it?”

‘I didn’t say that,’ Soledad insisted. ‘Though I would like to breathe every so often.’ 

“Sorry,” Leo murmured. “But...yes. You do taste good. I can’t get enough of it.” 

Soledad smiled, cradling his face in her hands. She leaned up and kissed him, and she felt him practically melt against her. He fell to the side, and Soledad turned until she was facing him. Laying on their sides, they continued to kiss, hands drifting over each other's bodies. Her hand drifted down towards Leo’s slit, where his erection was just starting to peek through. 

She pulled away from Leo’s kiss, her eyes traveling downward. She hadn’t actually seen Raph or Mikey’s erection peeking out like this. In fact, she hadn’t seen Mikey’s at all until everything was already over. It was sort of fascinating. 

Her fingers pressed against the slit, teasing it open as Leo moaned above her. Her eyes flew back up to his face, watching the pleasure flicker over his expression. Oh. Oh, she wanted to see more of that. 

She wasn’t sure exactly how this whole thing worked, but she imagined it wasn’t all that different from her...practice in the previous weeks. With that in mind, she continued to run her fingers over Leo’s slit, feeling his slickness seep through onto her fingers. Eventually, she slipped a finger inside, running it along the bottom of his erection that was just barely contained. 

Leo’s face contorted in pleasure, eyes screwed shut as his mouth gaped. He moaned against the unfamiliar tightness, rocking against Soledad’s finger. He forced his eyes to open, gazing into her soft golden eyes as they watched him. Her mouth was moving, and it took all of Leo’s concentration to read her lips.

‘Leo. Touch me, too.’ 

Shame flickered through his eyes as he remembered that he wasn’t the only one who ached. His hands, which had attempted to hide his face, traveled down to her hips once more, tugging at her panties. He just barely got them down around her knees before he shuddered, his erection finally freeing itself. 

Soledad refocused her efforts, hand gliding up and down over Leonardo’s painfully red erection. It was strange, being this much in control of one of these encounters. Or, at least she was, until Leo’s fingers found their way to her core. Though they were clumsier than Raph’s, they too were thick, touching more than she ever could. 

“I’m sorry, Soledad,” Leo murmured, panting. “I was supposed to be helping with your ache, and you ended up helping with mine.”

Soledad shook her head, pressing a kiss to Leo’s lips. There was nothing to forgive. To prove it, she redoubled her efforts, free hand wandering back towards his slit. A finger slipped in as the hand on his cock tightened its grip. Leo moaned against Soledad’s lips, finger moving faster against her pussy to match her efforts. His finger brushed against her clit, making her shiver stutter in her rhythm. Leo, ever the observant one, focused his attention on it, pressing gently and rubbing small circles into the bundle of nerves. 

Soledad didn’t know how long they lay there, squirming against each other as their hands worked over each other's most sensitive places. At one point, Leo took a cue from Soledad and slipped a finger inside her, his thumb continuing to rub against her clit in tiny, clumsy circles. Any noises the two made were quickly swallowed by the other’s mouth as they continued to kiss. 

Soledad wasn’t even sure what took her over the edge this time. Perhaps it was the warmth that covered her hand as Leonardo found his peak. Or perhaps it was a particular twitch of his finger as it buried itself inside her. Or perhaps it was the strange sense of power that filled her gut at his desperate moan against her lips. Whatever caused it, Soledad sighed contentedly as the warmth blossomed in her core, chasing away the buzzing, itching feeling under her skin. 

“Did…” Leo swallowed thickly. “Did that help?”

Soledad nodded, pausing for a moment to wipe her hands clean-ish on a nearby tissue before signing her thanks. ‘I feel better. Is your ache gone?’

Leo nodded, nuzzling against her hair. “Yes. Please, come to me when you ache from now on.”

Just like his brothers before him, Leonardo offered himself for future encounters. Soledad wondered if she was being selfish, wanting to take them all up on it. Each had cared for her in ways that were so unlike the others, and she wasn’t sure if she could choose if it came to that. 

“Forgive my forwardness,” Leo said. “But can I stay here a while? I...didn’t expect to be this tired.”

‘Sleep,’ Soledad signed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. ‘I’ll be here when you wake up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flustered!Leo is best Leo and no, you cannot convince me otherwise uwu


	6. Chapter 6

Soledad found herself laying awake, mind wandering as Leonardo snoozed away in her arms. How had things turned so topsy-turvy so quickly? How on earth did she go from hiding away in her room with only her own fingers, to having three sexual encounters in so many days. Less than, even. Nancy had always called her a little whore, but the moniker hadn’t exactly been accurate up until now. 

Well, Donatello would say it still wasn’t, as no money had been exchanged for her ‘services’. 

Donatello.

He was the only one who she hadn’t...encountered. After bedding Leonardo, it was clear she would have to search out Donatello for sex as well. It seemed to be the only thing that made the awkwardness disappear. 

And then...then she’d have to have a long talk with all of them. That part she was dreading. 

Leonardo shifted against her, his face pressed against her breast. He made a noise of confusion in his sleep, bleary eyes blinking awake. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember where he was, and who he was with. His gaze traveled upwards, and the sleepy smile that spread over his face when he recognized Soledad made her heart ache. He never looked so calm, or so happy. 

“Good morning,” he murmured sleepily. 

‘I think it might be afternoon at this point,’ Soledad signed. ‘I’m not sure how long it’s been.’ 

“Ah, you’re probably right.” Leo pushed himself up and out of Soledad’s arms, stretching. “Will you be alright?”

Soledad wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, but she nodded anyway. He bent down to give her a parting kiss before excusing himself. As the door shut behind him, Soledad turned over to stare at the ceiling. Once again, she found herself wondering how things ended up so crazy? 

And then she ran her fingers through her hair, finding it oily and unpleasant to touch. She frowned. Seemed her emotional crisis would have to come later. For now, she was in desperate need of a shower. 

Emerging from the bathroom clean and in a fresh set of clothes, Soledad found herself pausing just outside the doors as steam spilled out into the living space. Her gaze turned towards Donatello’s lab, where the doors were, surprisingly, left open. Inhaling deeply to fill herself with a modicum of courage, she went to grab one of her notebooks from her room. 

Before this whole...conundrum, Soledad often worked together with Donatello. Their projects were always different and separate, but working next to him helped her focus. It sort of felt like he rubbed off on her.

Soledad felt her cheeks grow a bit pink. That was probably a bad choice of words.

Notebook and pen in hand, Soledad made her way into Donatello’s lab. She found him at one of his many work tables, fiddling with some kind of electronic. Not wanting to startle him by suddenly invading his space, she gently tapped on the wooden tabletop. 

Donnie flinched, his head shooting up to see who’d come into his lab unannounced. His surprise softened, but didn’t disappear, when he saw her standing there. “Soledad? What’s wrong?” 

‘Nothing’s wrong,’ she signed. ‘I just...wanted to work with you for a bit. We haven’t done it in a while. Is that okay?’ 

Soledad could see Donatello’s mind race behind his eyes. He hesitated, as she’d predicted he likely would, but, to her surprise, he didn’t say no.

“Sure,” he said, sounding like he had to force it out. “Yeah, sure. Here, let me…”

He shuffled some of his tools to the side, making space for her on the table. Soledad sighed a bit in relief, pulling up a seat next to Donnie. At least they could still do this. 

For a while, they worked quietly on their own projects. The only sounds in the lab were the gentle scratch of pen on paper and the squeaks and sparks of Donnie’s electronic tinkerings. Soledad could almost forget there was ever any tension between them. 

At least, until she lifted her pen from the paper at the same moment Donatello reached for a new tool. Their hands touched, and their heads turned simultaneously, making their eyes meet. Soledad watched as Donatello realized not only were they touching, but they were maintaining direct eye contact. He continued to stare, face growing redder by the second. He started to pull away, but Soledad acted fast. She dropped her pen, hand wrapping around Donnie’s. 

‘Please don’t,’ she signed as best she could with one free hand. She looked up at him under furrowed brows, begging him not to run away from her. 

Donatello froze, eyes flickering between her face and their linked hands. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly trying to say something but being unable to. 

‘I know why you’ve been avoiding me,’ Soledad signed, relying on spelling out several words that required two hands to say. 

“You do?” Donatello finally spoke, his voice cracking a bit in the middle. 

‘I...was embarrassed,’ she signed. ‘I was ashamed of myself. And...I couldn’t even begin to imagine how to ask for help. But...I don’t want to hide this part of myself from you any longer.’

“Soledad?” Donnie’s voice barely came out as a whisper. He stared at her in wide-eyed shock. 

‘Donatello,’ she signed. ‘Close the door.’

Soledad almost wanted to laugh as Donatello’s free hand practically slammed down on the nearby remote, the door to the lab sliding shut in response. The moment the door was closed, Soledad leaned forward, pressing her lips against Donatello’s. With that simple touch, the itching, buzzing energy swarmed under her skin. She let go of his hand, reaching up to cup his cheeks in her hands. 

She sighed, a bit relieved, when his own hands found their way onto her body, one sliding up her back while the other wrapped around her waist. 

The position they were in made things a bit difficult. Soledad feared she’d fall out of her chair any moment. As if sensing her concern, Donatello wrapped both arms around her waist, hauling her up onto his lap. 

“Better?” he asked against her lips. 

Soledad nodded, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him back into the kiss. She could feel his hands wander, fingers grazing over the skin of her thighs, now revealed as her skirt bunched up around her hips. 

Donatello pulled away from their kiss, which confused Soledad for a moment. Then, he pressed his lips against her neck, nibbling against the sensitive skin at the edge of her scars. Soledad’s breath hitched, her eyes fluttering closed. She let herself float on the sensation of Donnie showering her neck with kisses, hands drifting over his shoulders and his shell. 

Hands that had hovered at her thighs drifted up over her hips before slipping under the hem of her shirt. Soledad blinked back into awareness as Donatello’s lips left her neck, looking down to wonder why he’d stopped. 

She felt her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red at the way Donatello gazed up at her. Desire and admiration behind his eyes made her heart flutter, and she found she couldn’t hold his gaze. 

“Lift your arms, Soledad,” he said quietly. “I want to see more of you.” 

Soledad chewed on her lip and leaned back against the work table, her arms rising up over her head. Fabric hid Donatello from her sight for a moment, and then it was gone, her shirt flying away into parts unknown. Donatello took in her body, hands gliding over tanned skin with a reverence that set Soledad’s face ablaze. His fingers traced the straps over her bra, and Soledad reached behind her to unfasten it without needing to be asked. 

She dropped her bra next to the chair, inhaling deeply to steady her nerves. Her shoulders curled in shyly, trying to hide her body even as she exposed more and more of it. Firm hands against her back pulled her close, Donatello’s lips brushing against an unexpectedly sensitive patch of skin just below her clavicle. 

Her hips rocked against Donatello’s, and she could feel where his erection hid just below the surface. It didn’t quite feel fair that she was showing so much of herself when he kept something so important hidden from her. One of her hands slid down between them, touching gently against his slit. Donatello hissed against her skin as her fingers rubbed gently, coaxingly, against him. 

“Not yet,” Donnie whispered, his words vibrating against her skin. “I still haven’t seen all of you.”

Ah, but that would require Soledad standing up, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to leave the warmth of his arms. Still, she would have to eventually, given the way things were going. 

So, Soledad pushed away from Donatello, standing in the narrow space between his chair and the worktable. Her hands went first to her skirt, which she shimmied down her hips and deposited in a pile atop her bra. Her eyes met his briefly as her hands went next to the waistband of her panties. He watched her intently, pupils blown wide and cheeks a distinct shade of red, as she slowly slid her panties off. There was already a stain from her wetness. 

She dropped her panties atop her skirt and bra, leaning back against the worktable with a coy smile.

‘I’ve shown you mine,’ she signed. ‘Now show me yours.’ 

In the time it took Soledad to blink, Donatello had rocketed forward, hands gripping her hips and lips brushing against the skin between her breasts. His kisses continued upward toward her neck as his hands traveled down her thighs, squeezing gently at the softness he found there. It didn’t take long for his erection to fully show itself. 

“Soledad,” he murmured against her skin. “Please…”

Soledad wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted, but she could make a guess. She climbed back up into his lap, her knees digging into the seat of the chair on either side of his thighs. She took his hand -- the one she’d touched before, when this whole encounter started -- and guided it downwards towards her slick core. 

Understanding what she was saying without her signing a single word, Donatello’s gaze remained on her face as a single finger found her entrance and pushed slowly, gently inside of her. Soledad gasped, chewing at her lip as his finger pumped slowly in and out of her, hips rocking down to meet him. 

“Does it feel good, Soledad?” he asked, voice tinged with desperation. “Am I making you feel good.”

Soledad nodded, mouth open in a soundless moan as his finger thrust a little harder, a little faster, into her pussy. 

“Let me be inside you,” he begged. “Oh, please, Soledad.” 

Soledad nodded, taking hold of Donatello’s face and pulling him into a deep, demanding kiss. She hissed as his finger left her, only to bite back a whimper as the head of his cock appeared to replace it. 

This...she hadn’t done this yet. If she was honest, the thought scared her a little. She let herself cling to Donatello, seeking comfort in his gentle hands and sweet kisses. He whispered soft reassurances against her skin as he slowly began to enter her, hips rocking shallowly against hers. Soledad gasped, hands gripping tightly at Donatello’s shoulders. 

Full. The only word she could find was Full. Then Hot followed, with Good fast on its heels. By the time she was fully settled back in Donatello’s lap, his cock fully sheathed inside her, Soledad thought she might cry. The closeness was overwhelming. 

“Soledad? Are you okay? Can I…”

Soledad nodded, taking Donatello’s face between her hands and pulling him into another kiss as she rocked against him. Taking that as his cue, Donnie began to thrust shallowly into her, building a steady rhythm. Tongues slid against each other as they kissed, breathing each other in. 

Soledad wasn’t sure how long they continued on like that, but eventually Donatello began to thrust deeper, to rock faster. He kissed and sucked at her breasts, thumb finding her clit and rubbing it in small circles. Soledad squirmed against him, wheezy moans escaping her throat with each movement. She was so close. She could practically feel herself tipping over the edge. 

“Come for me, Soledad,” Donatello whispered, pleading. “Please, I want to see it, see you.” 

That, the desperate way Donatello asked her -- begged her -- to show him how he made her feel. That sent her over the edge with a gasp, clinging to him with her whole body. Not a moment later, she felt him empty inside her, her name on his lips like a prayer. 

They clung to each other as their breathing calmed, Soledad hissing as Donnie gently lifted her off his flaccid cock. For a long moment, they simply sat in silence. Soledad wondered if this was what one called ‘basking in the afterglow’. If so, she wished it didn’t feel so sticky.

‘I need another shower,’ she joked tiredly. 

“I have a bathroom here in my lab,” Donatello said quietly. “You know, in case I spill things and need to get cleaned quickly.”

‘That would explain how you’re able to go days without coming out of here,’ Soledad signed, flashing him a cheeky grin. 

Donatello did laugh a bit at that, pressing a kiss to her cheek. His expression sobered, and his arms tightened around her. “Don’t lock yourself away any more. If you ever feel...like you need this sort of thing, come to me. Okay?”

Soledad could only nod, a contemplative frown on her face. Each brother had said the same sort of thing, offering themselves for her use. She felt terrible thinking about it like that, but she wasn’t sure how else to put it. She didn’t want to ‘use’ the boys. She cared about them too much. But at the same time, she could easily see herself craving this newfound closeness, especially when that itching, buzzing energy came back.

And she was certain it’d be back before long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left~


	7. Chapter 7

Soledad wrung her hands nervously. As of a few hours ago, she had ‘cleared the air’ with each of the turtles. And yet, because of that, there was still much left unsaid. She couldn’t hide what had happened from them any longer. They were bound to find out from each other if she didn’t say something, and she could only imagine letting such a thing happen would lead to disaster. 

With her electronic voice box tucked into her pocket just in case, she left her room with the intention of finding the turtles. 

It didn’t take long to find them, the four of them were sprawled out on the couch and floor in front of the television watching some old 80s anime that always ran on late night timeslots. She tapped on the nearby end table, trying not to flinch as all of them turned at the sound. 

‘I need to talk to you,’ she signed, feeling her hands shake nervously. ‘All of you.’ 

The brothers shared looks of concern and confusion, Leonardo standing from his seat on the couch.

“Do you want to sit down?” he asked gently. 

“You kinda look like you’re gonna topple over any second,” Raph added none-too-gently. 

Soledad shook her head. ‘I’m fine.’

They looked like they didn’t believe her, but they also didn’t argue. Leo sat back down slowly, concerned gaze never leaving Soledad’s shaking hands. 

“Go on, Soledad,” Donatello encouraged. 

Soledad inhaled deeply, hoping doing so would calm her thundering heart. I didn’t, but she didn’t let that stop her. ‘Last week, you all became aware that I was … touching myself. I attempted to keep quiet, so as not to alert anyone to what I was doing, but I failed to recognize that I lived with ninja. When you started to avoid me, I didn’t understand what was happening. I thought I’d done something wrong, that I had offended you. I was brought to my attention that you were avoiding me because of what you heard at night. 

‘I was ashamed and embarrassed when I found out, and began avoiding you instead. I stopped touching myself, which affected my ability to sleep. Despite being unable to satisfy myself fully, ignoring the problem only made it worse. When Master Splinter pulled me aside and asked what could be done to remedy the situation, I asked for a door.’

Soledad swallowed thickly against the lump in her throat. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes as she came up on the part she dreaded telling the most. 

‘Yesterday, after returning from school, Raphael confronted me outside of my room. He expressed his frustration with the situation, while I expressed my feelings of shame and embarrassment. I thought you thought I was disgusting, and that’s why you were avoiding me.’

“We would never!” Mikey shouted, sounding shocked by the very idea.

‘Yes, Raphael told me as such. But you can understand why I would think that, can’t you?’

Mikey frowned, gaze falling to the floor. Shame flickered over all four of the brothers’ faces. 

“Yes,” Leonardo said with a sigh. “Yes, I can see how our actions would make you think that. I’m sorry, Soledad.” 

‘It’s alright,’ Soledad assured them. Taking another deep breath, she continued, ‘After Raphael explained that you did not avoid me out of disgust, but out of repressed desire...the encounter turned sexual.’ 

Shock, once more, passed over the turtles, accusatory stares landing on Raph. Soledad knocked on the end table, turning the attention back to her. 

‘Raphael was not the only one I had a sexual encounter with these past two days,’ Soledad signed, face stern. ‘Later that night, after I finally got some damned sleep, I encountered Michelangelo in the kitchen. This meeting also became sexual.’

Eyes on Mikey now, who blushed and avoided meeting any of his brothers’ gazes. Again, Soledad knocked on the table, frowning heavily at the boys. ‘After these encounters, I found that Raphael and Michelangelo both treated me as they had before -- kindly, warmly, and without avoidance. I decided that it was necessary to clear the air with all of you. I attempted to reconcile with Leonardo through sparring this morning, but found he continued to be avoidant. Unsure what else to do, I engaged him in the same manner Raphael and Michelangelo engaged me.’

“You had sex with him,” Donatello said flatly.

Soledad nodded, eyes falling. ‘Yes. Again, after the encounter, he treated me as he normally would...though perhaps more affectionately. I then sought out Donatello, in hopes of finally putting this awkwardness behind us.’

“So what you’re saying,” Raph said slowly, “is that you’ve slept with all of us in the last two days?”

‘Yes,’ Soledad signed. ‘I’m sorry. That had not been my intention at the start, but I couldn’t find another solution.’

“Talking?” Leonardo suggested. “Could you not have just said something?”

“When, Leo?” Donatello asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice. “Soledad is right, we avoided her like the plague. Even if she had attempted to talk to us about the problem, we wouldn’t have let her.” 

‘Raph flat out ignored me until our encounter,’ Soledad signed, brows furrowing at the memory. ‘Mikey ran when I approached. The two of you shut yourselves away in your rooms. You only spoke to me -- looked at me -- after the sex.’ 

Raphael shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry, Sunny.” 

“I’m sorry, too,” Mikey said, looking up at her with earnest baby blue eyes. 

“We’re all sorry,” Donatello said gently. “But...where do we go from here?”

‘That’s the main thing I wanted to talk about,’ Soledad admitted. ‘After the...session...each one of you made it clear that I shouldn’t hide away and...take care of things by myself. Each and every one of you said I should come to you. I...want to take you up on that offer. All of you.’

Silence followed as the turtles’ brains collectively short-circuited. 

“Like...you wanna date all of us?” Mikey asked.

Soledad nodded. ‘Yes. I...don’t want to lose the closeness I found with each of you over these past two days. And...I don’t want to pick one of you after all of you have been so kind and lovely, that wouldn’t feel fair to any of you. I’m sorry if I’m being selfish. And I understand if that isn’t possible. If it’s not, then I’ll just go back to dealing with things on my own.’ 

“NO!” 

Soledad jumped back at the sudden shouting, blinking in confusion. The boys had practically leapt at her, eyes wide with horror at the mere suggestion of it. 

“Please, don’t go back to that!” Mikey pleaded. “Please, Sunny, I’d die!” 

“There’s no reason we can’t find a way to make this work among the five of us,” Leonardo insisted, turning to his brothers. “Right, guys?”

“Of course not,” Raph said with a huff. “Not if it means Soledad feels better.”

“We love you, Soledad,” Donatello said, reaching out to take her hand and pull her closer to the group. “We’d do anything to make you happy.”

Soledad felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes, spilling over her cheeks as she smiled. ‘I love you, too.’

“Then if that’s settled,” Raph said, standing. “Get over here!” 

Soledad let out a wheezy squeak as Raph came around the couch, hefting her up into his arms. He shot her a shit-eating smirk, spinning her around a bit before plopping her down on the couch between Leo and Donnie. Soledad blinked owlishly as Raph’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, his head resting atop of hers. Two sets of arms wrapped around her shoulders as Donatello and Leonardo embraced her from either side. Yet another set of arms clung to her waist as Mikey settled himself at her lap. 

Soledad breathed deeply, letting the warmth of the boys -- her boys -- envelop her, happy that, just this once, she allowed herself to be selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, our story concludes on a wholesome note. I had, for a moment, considered one last round of smut but this is what my brain and hands gave me, so it is all I have to give to you. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
